1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in shopping carts, and more particularly to a rention clamp which is securable to the wire frame of the shopping cart, such as the gate of the cart, whereby to retain magazines, newspapers, flyers, or the like flat articles in a jaw formed by the retention clamp and the gate wall.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is customary in large shopping stores equipped with push carts to dispose in each cart a small newspaper flyer to advertise goods available in the store at special prices. Such newspaper flyers are usually placed on the bottom wall of the basket of the shopping cart. Often the user of the shopping cart will not take the time to look at the flyer or discard it. Also, when a plurality of shopping carts are nested one within the other, often these flyers are torn by the walls of the nested baskets or otherwise become crumpled and become an eye sore and are thus discarded. Accordingly, a percentage of these flyers do not serve their intended purpose, and mess up the store or the shopping cart nesting area.
In most shopping stores where carts are used there is also available magazines for purchase. These magazines are often placed in the shopping basket of the cart with other goods and often the magazines become damaged by the various articles in the basket.